Buildings, such as homes, warehouses, and offices, are increasingly filled with connected devices. For example, surveillance cameras, temperature sensors, and/or motion sensors have become more commonplace. Accordingly, applications that manipulate data from those devices have also become more prevalent. However, systems previously implemented or proposed for data storage, retrieval, and sharing in such applications can be insufficient and inefficient.